KC-SHDE Adaptive Camouflage System
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Model: KC-SHDE Adaptive Camouflage System * Modularity: Yes - System can automatically generate any camouflage pattern personalized for any environment the operator is deployed in, based on various sensor readings from the environment and using sophisticated AI technology to pick a suitable palette and combination of elements * Production: Mass-Produced * '''Material: '''Electronic Components, Onboard Processing Unit, SHDE Cells (flexible, miniaturized displays) * Built-in Optical Sensors: The SHDE system incorporates a number of optical sensors distributed into various parts of the armor suits which utilize this technology, in order to collect data from the environment that is then used in the generation of the camouflage pattern * Onboard Processing Unit: Essentially a miniaturized, stripped-down droid brain, the OPU is a small computer system which processes the data from the optical sensors, generates the appropriate pattern and controls the SHDE cells which display it onto the wearer's armor * SHDE Cells: Flexible, miniaturized displays, the SHDE cells consist of microscopic crystals enclosed in a thin film of durable polymer, which can change color depending on the current that is applied to them. When combined in large numbers, these tiny cells can create a flexible, non-backlit display that can be applied onto any material or clothing, using specialized equipment in the factory and which can display any pattern or image, although it takes a few seconds for the crystals to change color and thus, this technology can not display animated elements * Chameleon: Just like a chameleon changing the color of its skin, the SHDE system can generate a camouflage system personalized for the environment the operator is deployed in, in a matter of seconds, eliminating the need for the user to repaint the armor before each deployment * Effective: Utilizing advanced algorithms which take into account wavelengths of light, objects in the environment and humidity, the SHDE system can generate highly effective digital camouflage patterns * Now You See Me: For all of its advanced technology, SHDE is not, by any means, a cloaking system, nor does it have capabilities that come anywhere near to replicating one. SHDE is, in essence, a highly sophisticated system which generates static camouflage patterns for the wearer that are appropriate to the environment the wearer is operating in, however it does not render the wearer invisible * EMP/Ion: The miniaturized electronics of the SHDE system render it highly vulnerable to EMP/Ion-type weaponry, which can easily fry the entire system. When disabled, the SHDE cells revert to a default, drab grey color, thus causing the failure of the entire system if the OPU or too many cells are damaged * Maintenance Heavy: The highly complex and miniaturized components of the system, require periodic maintenance utilizing specialized equipment. Without this maintenance, which can not be performed in the field, the system will eventually break down and stop functioning until adequate repairs are performed * Hear No Evil: For all its complexities and advanced features, the SHDE system is ultimately, just a visual camouflage system. It does not conceal sound or sensor readings and does not shield the wearer from detection by more esoteric means, such as the Force Developed out of a need to reduce costs by eliminating the requirement for repainting armor and producing environment and season-specific camouflage uniforms for the troops of the Eternal Army, the SHDE system is one of the more advanced examples of infantry-specific technology that the manufacturer, Karavin Concern, has produced throughout its history in the arms industry. Although highly sophisticated and a bit pricey, its costs are recovered over time by eliminating the need to repaint armor and uniforms before each mission and simplifying logistics, at the cost of requiring periodic maintenance and repairs that can not be performed in the field, due to the small size of the system's components and the specialized equipment required to maintain it. The SHDE technology consists of several components which make up the system. A number of optical sensors are placed on various parts of the armor that is being fitted with the SHDE system, sensors which pick up various readings from the environment, such as wavelengths of light, humidity conditions and objects ranging from foliage, to rocks and geographic features. The second key component of the SHDE system, is the Onboard Processing Unit, or OPU, essentially a stripped-down and miniaturized droid brain which takes the information relayed by the sensors, processes it and generates an environment-appropriate digital camouflage pattern based on a number of complex algorithms and pre-programmed rules. Finally, the finished pattern will be displayed on the SHDE cells, flexible, miniaturized displays consisting of microscopic crystals which change color depending on the current that is applied to them, contained within a thin film of durable polymer, cells which are then meshed together to form a kind of fabric that is applied over pieces of armor, or even clothing. The entire process, from start to finish, takes about fifteen seconds, from the first sensor readings until the finalized pattern is overlaid onto the SHDE cells. Due to the complexity of the system and the size of the components, SHDE technology is, unfortunately, highly susceptible to damage from ion and EMP weapons, which can easily disable it by damaging either the OPU or too many of the SHDE cells themselves. The system is also prone to breakdowns if the necessary periodic maintenance is not performed, requiring repairs to restore functionality. In spite of these issues, the technology proved to be sufficiently advantageous to convince the Eternal Empire's government to begin rolling it out to its various military units. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/kc-shde-adaptive-camouflage-system.130248/ Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Military Category:Contractors' Guild Category:Blackwatch